


The Real You

by Multifandotakugirl



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Cheryl Blossom, Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How do you make your own tag?, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale High School, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Soft Cheryl Blossom, oh ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/pseuds/Multifandotakugirl
Summary: Cheryl always had Jason by her side for anything that the world could ever throw at them but then Polly came in and she didn't, but what about Betty "Perfect Girl Next Door" Cooper? When she and Cheryl start to spend more and more and more time with Betty-- eventually'Jason's by my side' turns to 'Betty's by my side'At least In the Summer
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	1. Then in Came Polly Cooper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Ships in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975562) by [Heart_Seoul_Soshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi). 



> First try at a Chetry Fanfic. Trying the Slow Hate-To-Love relationship thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's not the heartless tyrant everybody believes her to be and Jason knows that. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Jason is a supportive sweet brother and Cheryl needs to be protected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I've made some edits to the story when I got bored on a car trip. I hope this version is better! It's still kind of cringy at the start but I hope you enjoy this
> 
> IMPORTANT: Cheryl and Betty are NOT cousins in this fic, that twist did nothing for the plot so we're ignoring it

#  Chapter 1: Then in Came Polly Cooper _[Published]_

It was just a simple question for one article. Early in the year, when Jason and Polly weren't dating yet and Cheryl and Jason were the Two against the world

A Random Brunette Vixen repeated "One Word?"

A Random Blonde Male continued "To Explain Cheryl Blossom?" 

A Jock made sure "... This is anonymous, right?"

Another Vixen, Blonde tried to confirm "No one will know I said it?"

A nod

"Well, Cheryl Blossom is--"

"Arrogant"

"Mean. Duh, When you think of Cheryl Blossom. Mean is the first word You'd think of"

"Honestly? Cheryl is Spoiled"

"Rich"

"Entitled"

"Cheryl is Hot. That's for sure"

"Cheryl is a Tease"

"Callous. She doesn't-- I don't think she cares for anyone except for her brother, especially those who are in lower hierarchy status than she is" 

"Pompous"

"Bitchy. Everyone knows she's a bitch"

"Vain"

"Fake, Like so fake. Nothing She does is like really real, I bet you she doesn't even full feel emotions"

"Slutty. I mean, Do you see the things she wears? She's just one big picky booty call"

"Patronizing"

"Egomaniac, Totally”

"Cruel"

"Overcritical"

Then we go to Betty, Jughead, Archie, Kevin, and Josie and Jason

Jughead thought for a bit before responding "Cheryl? Cheryl is… Well, Cheryl is a Bossy, That's for sure"

Archie stopped and turned his gaze from the ground as he thought to the interviewer "Well, I think that umm, one word to define Cheryl is uhh, Cheryl's certainly Complicated. Yeah" He answered

Josie, The Pussycat Lead Singer and Daughter of the Mayor and a Famous Singer and Closest to Cheryl next to her Twin Brother, Jason

Josie sighed "Well, Cheryl is uhh.. Cheryl is kinda Self-Centered" She twisted her Mic "Now, Get out of the room!"

The to Jason

"Uhh, Okay. Well, I think Cheryl is-- Be Honest? Okay, then well. I think Cheryl is Misunderstood. No one really knows the real her except for me cause we grew up together under the same roof, Y'know?" He said before rushing off into practice

Betty, The Sweet Girl Next Door. 

She blinked, apparently taken aback, she couldn't say much about Cheryl, She was always so mean, but she had an 'image' s the sweet girl as the good perfect girl. 

She didn't quite just say the first thing come to mind, she thought about it

"I Think That Cheryl Blossom is a bit, uhmm Rude?" She answered in the form of an unsure question

(Oh, how she'd regret saying that in the future)

Keyboards clicked. Typing, Writing, Printing, Posted Online, Reading. That's how it all started.

**Cheryl Blossom is a Menace**

**I took the liberty of personally asking around the school for people to describe the self appointed HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge) Cheerleader and Twin of The Co-Captain of the Football team, Cheryl Blossom and I got some pretty negative words. For reasons that everyone understands, I'll be keeping most of the names-- Private, Anonymous. A Writer never tells about his source**

**Let's review what they said, shall we? If you're reading this Cheryl Blossom, Ouch-- that's the word I give to describe you, especially after you finish reading this**

**Cheryl was many things. All Negative, Apparently. Here's what they said**

  
  


**_Cheryl Blossom is_ **

**_Arrogant, Mean, Spoiled, Entitled, Rich, Hot. A Tease. Callous. Pompous. Bitchy. Vain. Fake. Slutty. Patronizing. An Egomaniac. Cruel. Overcritical. Bossy. Complicated._ **

**_Now the Ones I will name, Ooh, Will This Hurt? Will This Not?_ **

**_Josie Mccoy, The Closest to Cheryl next to her Twin._ **

**_She called Cheryl SELF-CENTERED. Oh, Even Josie can't give a positive comment about her_ **

**_Her Ever Loyal Twin, Jason Blossom said one of the most neutral-positive comments about her, but he has to, They're family, right?_ **

**_Anyways Here's what he said._ **

**_Quote, Unquote_ **

**_"Okay, then well. I think Cheryl is Misunderstood. No one really understands her except for me cause we grew up together under the same roof Y'know?"_ **

**_It seems The Blossom Twins Family Love is Loyal to the End_ **

**_Now, The Sweet Girl Next Door. She always has something nice to say, doesn't she? Wrong!_ **

**_Betty Cooper says, and I Quote_ **

**_"I think that Cheryl Blossom is Rude"_ **

**_Do You Hear That Riverdalers? Even the Perfect Betty Cooper considers Cheryl to be Rude._ **

**_Does that mean Cheryl is hopeless?_ **

**_Is her cruelty embedded in her bones?_ **

**_Maybe. Tune in for the Next Article. Who will be roasted or praised next? We'll see_ **

**_Riverdaler out. Peace XOXO_ **

  
  
  
  


After being passed an article about his twin sister, Jason knew that Cheryl had undoubtedly read this before he even did. (He had practice)

He rushed to find his twin sister and didn't have to search long. Cheryl was in the Girls' empty Locker Room. He knocked his knuckles against the door frame.

Cheryl turned around, facing Jason.

"Oh, Hi Darling Twin Brother... I suppose you've read the article by now?" She asked, wiping her tears away

Jason hesitantly entered the Locker room to comfort his twin sister

He wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry on his shoulder

"Everyone hates me, Brother. Only you understand me!" She sobbed "Even Josie said I was Self-Centered" 

"You are none of those things, Cheryl" Jason comforted her "You are not Arrogant, You're humble, You don't brag about your intelligence and other talents everyday, do you? You don't. You rarely bring it up, No one even knows half of all the amazing things you can do. They don't know that you are amazing at anything you enjoy to do or that you are fiercely skilled with a bow and never miss a shot unless you choose to" He said

Cheryl smiled. She wiped her tears with a chuckle, only her brother could ever make her feel this happy after something as bad as this so easily, she depended on it. Especially due to their truly cruel parents

She smiled, a smile that turned into a smirk and Jason knew that this turned into a small game. It always was whenever Cheryl started to feel a little better, she found it amusing and treasured how her brother always had another reason of why he thought of her as perfect and not broken even when she believed herself to be forever broken

"And am I Mean?" She asked 

"No, Cheryl. You're not, You couldn't be mean if you truly tried. All you are is someone protecting herself from people caring for you so they can't leave you and hurt you" Jason said, Going from crouching in front of her to taking a proper seat cause if this was gonna take long, he had better have a seat.

Cheryl marveled at how correct Jason was and how aware he was of what she did and her reasons. How much he understood her, she shouldn’t have been though, she lived with Jason and was as close with hima s she possibly could be, she held the same understanding of Jason as he did for her

"Am I spoiled?" She continued

"No one spoiled studies for fun” Cheryl knew what Jason left out, that their definition of fun was anything to escape their pain-- neither would mention it “and no one spoiled works so hard to be groomed and ready to inherit our family business, no one spoiled is as hardworking as you. No one spoiled is like you, You know you're rich but you're not spoiled and bragging about it. You brag about our family business, sure, that's 'cause you're proud of it. You brag about our family, Yes, but that's 'cause they're your family. All I see when I see you is a heart full of love and fire"

Cheryl's smile grew wider, more genuine. Her eyes softened and tears-- of happiness gathered

"Am I…" she checked her phone for the next insult "Well, I know I'm Rich, but am I-- Hot?" She asked. This wasn’t a question for amusement anymore, this was her insecurities; Jason recognized it, The same way he recognized it whenever Cheryl would be alone in her room, staring at the faint scars on her body with shame in her eyes

"Of course you are. You should know that Cheryl, and don’t even try to play this off. You may flaunt your body every day as the River Vixens's leader… but I live with you, I know how you hide your scars and how you hate them. I know that, that you have your own key to the school because you’re always the first in practice, getting changed all alone and you’re always the last and how you almost never change in front of others unless you have to because you’re hiding yourself, Cheryl. I know that  _ ridiculous  _ amount of concealers aren't just for emergencies. I see you hide your scars everyday.”

Cheryl chuckled, but she suddenly felt exposed, Jason knew her too much and she was scared. She thought no one noticed, it was all too new to her, being recognized for the things she didn’t try to be recognized for, to be  _ seen  _ as just her. She brushed it off and read the next

"What about me being a- Hmm, I already know I'm a tease… What about me being Callous?" She asked. Her smile, gone, she really did take offence in that one.

"My god, Cheryl. You’re not Callous, I will hurt the person who said that about you if I knew who they were. Callous would mean you didn't care for anyone not at your social level, but that's not true. You do care, You have one of the biggest hearts, I know of and it hurts that you have to hide it with Witty insults and comebacks. You care for The Pussycats and not just Josie, You care for your Vixens and You care for how people look at your Vixens and you defend them without them knowing, Cheryl… You care. You just kind of suck at showing it" He told, joking (kinda) at the end, staring at her with soft caring eyes that just got to Cheryl every time. Made her feel like she could be herself and not be judged, like she would be safe. But she knew in her heart, she would never be safe no matter how much she felt like she could be. She slapped Jason’s arm in retaliation for his joke

“You ruined the mood, JJ” She whispered, with a small smile. Jason smiled back at her.

Her smile returned, more genuine than ever, so pure and sweet that it- with no doubts- beat the sweetness of the Blossom Family Maple, her eyes shining, no longer so clouded with her insecurities and the emotions that jailed the Real Her.

"Okay, then dear darling brother. How about pompous? Am I pompous?" She inquired

"You're not arrogant enough to make a fool of yourself, Cher," He said, now using her nickname. "You're just good at seeming confident and people confuse that with arrogance. Especially since you have a built in haughty tone"

Cheryl’s smile fell and she gave him a deadpanned look. ”Stop ruining the mood, and I do  _ not  _ have a haughty tone” She said-- in a haughty tone

Cheryl was insecure, not much knew that or chose to see that, but that didn't change the fact that she was, very much so and it was all because Jason was the Golden Boy and that her-- their parents played favourites far too well and too much. So much so that Jason was absolutely positive everytime he chose to go to sleepover at a friend's house, Cheryl was hit and abused, He always saw the Small Bruises Cheryl tried to hide from him when he talked about what he had done with his friends. It’s why he stopped.

"And Bitchy?"

"That's your Defense Mechanism. Your way of protecting yourself isn't who you are, twin sister" He said, holding her hand.

"What about Vain?" 

"Well, Vain describes half the world, Cheryl. Everyone loves to and has to look themselves in the mirror" He took off his varsity jacket, leaving him in his shirt

Cheryl giggled "I mean, if you look at it that way..." she commented

She pretended to think then looked at her phone, to ask the next question for the next validation and praise from her brother

"Fake?"

"No, You're just--.." Jason seemed to lose the words he tried to find so Cheryl finished his words the way she knows he would have if only one word didn't have a similarity to Fake

"--Pretending to be fine?" Cheryl sighed "Yes, That I am JJ, We're supposed to. Always"

Jason seemed to ignore that since that topic was always-- too much for the twins and Blossoms avoided talking about what they pretended to be

Cheryl skipped the next few and went straight to Josie's

"Am I Self-Centered, JJ?" She asked sincerely

"No, Cheryl. Someone Self-Centered doesn't think about others as much as you do… You’re considerate and thoughtful"

Cheryl nodded. A small "okay" whispered from her maple red lips 

Jason knew he was done playing the game by then. Cheryl felt ‘fine’ again, at least strong enough, reassured enough that she was good, she wasn’t what others made her out to be.

"Thank you JJ" She said with a warm, genuine and kind, carefree smile as she hugged her Twin Brother before standing up, wiping her tears and lending a hand to her JJ so they could leave

JJ took her hand. 

"It's only their opinion" She said "As long as I have you, dear brother. Their opinions just don't matter to me."

“Promise me you'll always be there?”

“I promise”

The Blossom twins were content with that, all they really needed was each other-- They were Forever. 

Then in came Polly Cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a comment and a Kudos, if you can :)


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowburn attempt at Chetty. 
> 
> Takes place the summer before Riverdale Season 1
> 
> Cheryl starts to believe the lies she's been fed. Betty-Oddly- can't keep her eyes away from the Female Blossom Twin. Jason's happy with Polly. Polly's... There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasseee gimme Chetty Prompts to work with or ideas. Whatever

#  Chapter 2: The First Date _[Published]_

  
  


Polly started dating Jason, or Jason started dating Polly and god, were they in love. 

They were almost NEVER apart at school and what started at school slipped outside and into normal casual life.

Every time Cheryl had time to make plans, she would ask Jason if he'd be there and he'd reply

"No, sorry. I have a date with Polly"

Like for instance, Today, at one Saturday: 

Cheryl had just made popcorn, Dimmed the lights, Got blankets and Picked out Movies for a Movie Marathon that she had finally planned and Jason walked past her, Cheryl shifted and turned

"Brother," She called "Must you leave? I planned a Movie Marathon for just us two." 

"Sorry, Cheryl" He apologized, and Cheryl already knew what next few words were to come

"I have a date with Polly"

"You have a date with Polly" 

Their words overlapped. Cheryl looked to the side with a cold and blank and bored stare "Yes, Of course you do" 

Jason flashed a look of Apology then walked out the door. 

_ 'Polly this and Polly that' _ Cheryl thought and rolled her eyes. Then started the movie, Watching it… Alone. It sucked that she was used to this. She shouldn’t have had to be. Jason promised he would always be there

**_Liar_ **

* * *

In Betty's case, it was just about the same thing. Polly always denied the plans they had with the, quote unquote, excuse that

_ "Jason and I have a Date" _

It wasn't long before her Mother got tired of it all and she forbade Polly from seeing Jason.

But of course, like most teenage lovers. They paid no mind to what their parents said and instead roped their siblings into their secret dates

"Betty, wanna hang out?" Polly had asked her and of course, Betty nodded with a delighted smile 

"Of course"

Polly and Betty went to Pop's-which wasn't surprising, until- Polly walked to a Booth where, Jason Freaking Blossom was

Now, Betty couldn't say she was surprised, but did Polly really have to lie to her? Make her a Third wheel.

Turning her head, She wasn't a third wheel, she was a fourth. 

Cheryl was sitting by Jason, with bored eyes and A frown placed on her full red Lips.

Cheryl looked at Polly

"And Oh, Juliet is here, Romeo" She said with her iconic mostly sarcastic and slightly teasing tone that Betty couldn’t try to imitate.

Then Cheryl took one glance at her love-sick twin and she got up to another Booth, One far away from the Romeo and Juliet couple

Betty sat at a different Booth. No one in their right mind would think of sitting with Cheryl unless she considered you as her friend, and As far as Betty knew, She wasn't Cheryl's friend. She hadn’t been since they were 6

She took out her phone and texted Archie

**Betty: Can you go to my house and get my homework, Archie?**

**Archie: Sure**

**Archie: Why can't you get it yourself, though?**

  
  


Betty sighed and texted back

**Betty: Polly got me to go as cover for a date with her and Jason. I have nothing to do, and I can't go back to the house, not really. Not without Polly**

**Archie: Ahh, Ok 👌 I got you :)**

Betty told Pops her order and waited. She took a Glance at Cheryl "Cherry Bombshell" Blossom. She had changed a lot from when she was 5-of course she did- 5 year old Cheryl Blossom wore sleeves everywhere, baggy clothes. She was shy about herself and back then, Betty was the more confident one. Telling Cheryl that she was pretty and she wasn’t ugly whenever bullies would tell her she was and now Cheryl flaunted her body, she was the one calling people ugly now. She was so different it hurt. Betty wondered if Cheryl was still as nice as she was back then, deep down. Betty didn’t think it possible though. Cheryl was so different now

Cheryl with her Perfectly manicured red nails and her gaze stuck on her phone, probably texting Josie McCoy, Cheryl’s closest friend

Cheryl broke her gaze from the phone and looked up. Her eyes meeting with Betty's… she raised a brow in question and Betty realized she had been caught staring.

The Blonde looked down at her phone and saw a Text Message Notification. Betty clicked it. A blush rising to her cheeks

**Archie: I got it. Where you at?**

**Betty: At Pop Tate's. I'm at our usual Booth**

**Archie: OK. Coming Over in 5**

She placed her phone down and saw a waiter coming to her with her Meal.

* * *

Soon - and FINALLY -Jason and Polly's date ended and Betty and Cheryl left with their own siblings.

Cheryl doesn't know why, not really, but she took one look at Betty and saw her Staring. Again. 

She shook it off easily and left with Jason. Jason kissed Polly one more time and reluctantly left

Cheryl had to admit to herself the fact that she did feel very selfish and greedy that she wanted Jason's attention to be right back to her again… All of it, but Jason was happy. So she pushed mentioned feelings of clingy-ness down and continued walking

Cheryl and Jason easily made it back home in their Limo (A/N: They never specified much about the Blossoms).

Cheryl groaned. "As Great A Plan this is. I- and Betty- will get tired of playing along soon, you do realize that, don't you, Jay-Jay?" She asked

Jason hummed in acknowledgement at Cheryl's words. "I do know that, Cher… but it's the best I got, at least for now" 

"Alright JJ. I'll play" She says “Let’s see how long you can keep this up”

They made it to their destination and she walked up the stairs and to her room. Closes the door and takes off her clothes to change into casual ones. She laid on her bed for a few Moments then moved to get a Locked and Hidden Notebook and relived the day. Noting what acts she had done wrong and writing it down then continuing to think of the past day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment if you can, sucker for validation


	3. At The End Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl Realizes what is left at the end of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back. Btw, I do Only Update when the Next Chapter is ready, So I'll be Writing Chapter 5 while you read Chapter 3

Jason's plan was going… Great?

I mean. Yes, No one suspected Jason and Polly to be going on dates with their siblings coming

But there was one Problem in that plan. They couldn't exactly go in a restaurant where Cheryl and Betty would sit near one another as Betty would just Tick Cheryl off and It turned into a Fight… but they couldn't exactly NOT go in a place where Betty and Cheryl would be apart as if someone saw them and told other people that may or may not know their parents or… whatever. That would turn out bad for the Present Romeo and Juliet couple

There was the Sweetwater River. That worked for them. Betty and Cheryl could go elsewhere, be apart from one another and there weren't big worries about who would be seen. Except for the fact that they couldn't spend ALL their dates there. That would get boring.

So Betty and Cheryl, despite being the solution, were also the Problem

Jason pulled over at the edge of Sweetwater River and turned to his Twin Sister. Cheryl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when she saw That Betty was already there. 

"Play nice, Cheryl" Jason told her

Cheryl simply huffed and stayed in the car when Jason got out to walk to Polly.

She got on her phone and simply spent her time on it. Texting Ginger N Josie and scrolling through Insta or Twitter 

She tilted her head to the side slowly as she placed her phone down. She decided to get out of the car, cause why not? I mean, what could she see that she already doesn't at School? Or hear Jason talk about? 

She unlocked the car door and held the handle, pushing the car door open and stepping out. Her Soft Copper Gold hair softly laying on her back over her Burgundy Red Wrap Crop top, her hands by her side, holding her phone next to her Black Pencil Skirt. Her Spider Brooch on her as usual

She walked towards the branches, and pushed them apart as she walked forward. Trying to avoid being scratched by a Branch or having her hair or clothes stuck. Reaching the end of her path. She saw the Sight of The Two Lovebirds

Polly smiled at Jason  _ so  _ lovingly that it hurt and the emotion in Jason's eyes that he started back at Polly with was admirable and Cheryl's heart ached as she came to the realization that She would probably  **Never** find love like that. 

To be honest, The Only Possible Love to Blossom and Shine under The Blossom Household was Jason Blossom. Dearest Mum and Daddy are fake, Cheryl's lost Heather and will most likely never find anyone to share her love with and Jason and Polly were restricted but that didn't mean he would stop. Jason was the ONLY Actual Blossom Flower in the Household. Everyone else was… Wilting and Simply Born to Die or keep the Blossom Legacy going. 

She pried herself out from her thoughts and gazed back at the Star Crossed Lovers. 

Jason was feeding Polly- Which should be a sweet act if not for the fact that Cheryl was thinking up a snarky comment for the simple act of feeding The Older Blossom sister- Chocolate Dipped Strawberries. 

Cheryl turned away, not seeing That The Younger Blossom Sister had seen her. She walked back to the car. Not able to watch one more sickly sweet act that she'd wish she could enact with someone but… She most likely never would.

She reached out for the handle and opened the car door. Sitting at her seat once more, going back onto her phone. Eyes tearing up at the realization that she had just came to. One that wouldn't leave her mind. 

Cheryl Blossom really was a Menace. An Unlovable One.

Somewhere. Deep down. She knew it all along. It's why she couldn't avoid being insulted or being Angry when insulted-- Because it was true

She always felt it when she saw Polly and JJ, Or any other 'Happy in Love' Couple. 

It appeared every time Cheryl saw a Good Couple. A Jealous feeling stirring in her gut along with her insecurities which made her angry and extra cranky, which was all fine since everyone at school expected that of her and never questioned why. Both a Good and Bad thing.

She'd see Jason carrying Polly's books to her next class and it'd appear- which normally resulted in SoMeOnE's head meeting with their lockers via Cheryl's pushing- and her heart ached with an emotional invisible rash that she couldn't seem to get over. 

She puzzled over when this all happened like she puzzled over homework, only with her smarts, she made a much easier job of the homework. It became as much a part of her nightly repertoire as her other assignments did. Study Math, Study Chemistry, Study Jason. Read her books, Read her Notes, read Jason, Free Time she'd spend escaping reality on her phone

It didn’t help that Jason would be there, parked on his bed with a love sick smile plastered across his face with thoughts of Polly.

There was a dark streak inside her that she harboured and hid like treasure that wanted to say he looked ridiculous. Like a complete fool with that grin stretching his pale cheeks. Nothing like the Jason she knew before The Older Cooper Sister, and everything like a dopey idiot… but no! 

Cheryl wouldn’t say it, wouldn’t even let her mind think it for too long a stretch without admonishing herself for it. Jason was her best friend and her Twin Brother, and He was happy.

So Cheryl kept her pretty mouth shut. As a good little- by 2 minutes- Sister should.

But that didn’t stop her heart from continuing to burn -or even worse- curl into fists at the sight of the Romeo and Juliet couple. 

Every day, Every week, it was like walking on glass to get through the never ending fire that burned her, the so said Warm and Comfortable Passion that is Love, which- in a Very bad way for Cheryl- was in the air, was  **Everywhere. Every-Freaking-Where** she looked

It was suiting and plain Ironic. The Fiery Red Blossom Princess against The Warm Red Blooming Love. 

So, At the end of the Day. Her heart? Still filled with pain and aching. Her Insecurities? Doubled. Her Guilts? written down. Her Love? kept to herself or shared with Jason. Her fear of her parents? still present

At the end of the Day. Cheryl Blossom was still hurting, more so than the Day before

At the end of the Day. Cheryl Blossom was still a Blossom

And at The End of The Day, She was now more alone because of Polly Cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment if ya can, sucker for validation


	4. Sacrifice for Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl starts to really hurt. She finds something inside herself that she's been long ignoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be up when Chapter 6 is ready

Cheryl never thought she’d see the day when being Jason’s sister and friend became unbearable, but here she was. Polly, Polly, Polly, that was the only talk that was ever repeated in all conversations between the Blossom Twins. She understood completely—this was all new to Jason. Brand new and fresh and exciting and how could Jason not rant about it to the Sister he believed to have a ready and willing ear waiting? But with each passing second, Cheryl's ears were less ready and willing, and more trained to just tune Jason out every time he opened his mouth. That was easier

**_Unbearable._ ** That was the word that played like a song on repeat in the background of the Blossom HBIC Cheerleader's thoughts each and every day. Being around Jason was unbearable. Being stuck in the living room with him every evening was unbearable, even when she wasn’t there at all. Cheryl was a being of poise, regality, and composure- Yes, also fire and All Wild Blossom Qualities as well but- And this was the closest she’d ever felt to actually snapping in her entire life. Not just being mad or being angry-- She was about to  _ Explode _

She had to get away… and it started slowly at first.

“Cher? Where are you going?” Jason looked up from his book when he heard the rustle of papers.

“To the library,” Cheryl said easily, gathering up her notebook, worksheets, and purse. "I’m trying to finish this project.“

It was a simple answer, one which Jason readily accepted, and Cheryl disappeared.

What started from that turned to this--

Cheryl purposely setting her alarm to have her up and out of bed before Jason even began to stir, and as such, she found her way to a choice spot in the dining room and ate by herself

And Cheryl knew that doing this was Selfish. She should have Beared with it for Jason, He was the only one there for her when no one else was- Yes, she was also referencing to the Article of her being a Menace-- I mean,  **GOD** , Whoever that person is, he or she better hope Cheryl never figures out. 

Two weeks later of avoiding Jason. The realization struck Cheryl

Actually, coming to think of it now-- she still should. She should bear with the pain and listen to her, she should stop being selfish and be selfless for JJ's sake. He was the only one truly by her side and the only one she'd get. 

She stood up and nodded. She was going to do this. Yes. Definitely

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomorrow. She was going to start Tomorrow. 

I mean, she already finished her meal and woke up early, she figured she'd just escape the pain for one more day-- Y'know… Uh, Get herself ready Mentally. Yup, she wasn't Procrastinating, Noooo-- That wasn't a Blossom Family Trait… She was just, uh… ehrm… Getting Battle Ready…? Yes. Yes that. 

Cheryl convinced herself easily that she was not procrastinating and took her bag and walked to her car. She Drove to School and was early but not the first in her class 

No, it was NOT Summer Class or Whatever. It was an extra class to be ahead and as a Blossom-- well, as A Blossom, she did need to be ahead. Be it Style and Fashion or Academy and Grades. She was just that one Girl who could be whatever you want her to be

Except for a Vulnerable Heroine that would willingly ask for help without trying anything, that was never gonna be her. 

(Nor was she ever gonna be someone normal and Emotionally Stable-- But that was yet another thought to ignore)

She sat down and slyly looked around

Julienne Artikli, A New Transfer Student-- Annoying and a Stuck up Teachers Pet. She was most likely attending so she could raise her hands a bit more

Carson Phillis, A-Cute-Nerdy Boy, One makeover and he could easily be a handsome School heartthrob. He probably likes the classes

Brady Sordius, Honestly, what is up with his last name? He's basically a weird on another level Jughead Personality. Annoyingly there in every moment. Cheryl couldn't even begin to try and figure out why he would be here

Thomas Foxx, Jock, Great Friend, Dumb Person, for someone so handsome and Knowledgeable, he never knew how to use his smarts right

She'd never admit it but, Yes, Cheryl did make an effort to remember  _ Everyone's _ names and a slight summary of their personality and character. 

It wasn't because she felt bad for them, Nope. Nuh-uh. Definitely Not. It was just because, It uhm, helped to know who to pick on. Deep down, she knew that was one of her many excuses and lies she told herself, even believing it-- but she was never gonna actually admit that to herself or to anyone else if she could help it. 

And maybe a little bit because she did want to be a good person-- like… Betty, or, even Polly… But that meant lowering her walls and allowing herself to be vulnerable

No. That just-- wasn't an option. She'd been hurting for Almost all her life- she did have short moments with Jason, where she could be free of pain and happy, though those moments were rare how- and she was not about to let it happen in School, or extra classes

She saw the surprised look in their eyes when she arrived early, she liked it. She took her seat and opened her bag. She placed her Notebook on the table and re-read her notes as she waited for her classmates to fill the room

About 15 minutes later, Betty entered (And Cheryl's not gonna question it since it just seems like a thing she'd do for no absolutely clear reason). She looked around and her eyes widened at the sight of Cheryl being there and being earlier than her. 

She shook it off and took her seat, which was on the row by Cheryl's right- since Cheryl was seated by the window- and a Seat behind her, next to where Archie would be sat at if he had taken this class

( _ A/N _ :  **Don't worry, typing that confused me too** )

She looked over, curious. She saw that Cheryl- despite what her Personality suggested- actually had neat notes, Like hers, Cheryl's had the lesson and the formulas written down with little notes here and there to help understand and like hers, Cheryl's was spaced well and neat. Easy to look at and understand. Needless to say

Betty Cooper was Surprised… by Cheryl Blossom

But she still stood by her word. Cheryl Blossom was still Rude and there was nothing otherwise that could convince her of it

( _A/N:_ **Are you Sure?~ Ok. I'm Sorry, I'll stop butting in. I just had to)**

She opened her notes and tried to focus. She just had to look back at Cheryl's notes to see that she wasn't imagining things. She looked up at Cheryl and their eyes met.

oh.

Oh.

OH

OH!

OH!!

OH!!! Fuck, She had been caught staring

Now what was Cheryl going to do? Yell at her? Accuse Her? Ugh!! Cheryl was a wild card and trying to predict what she'd do next was a bit hard

She looked back up and saw Cheryl smirk, Cheryl raised a brow. "Is something interesting you, Little Cooper?" She asked

"Oh, uh-- Nothing" Betty lied

"That's a Great one" Cheryl replied sarcastically as she leaned back forward and focused on her notes, just ignoring Betty now

Betty had to admit, the sight of this was actually Hot-- er… Beautiful. Cheryl seemed so focused and peaceful

Betty also felt a sting of Jealousy, I mean-- she wasn't sure what exactly she expected and she should have found the situation satisfactory, Cheryl just ignoring her quietly but she didn't. She felt a Pang of Hurt, she expected Cheryl's attention to be on her a little longer, why else would she have let herself be caught staring?

_ 'Wait… What?!'  _ Betty was appalled by her own thoughts, bad thoughts, Jealous Thoughts-- Of CHERYL BLOSSOM nonetheless, What the Hell?!

Then the Teacher entered and Cheryl looked up, she turned the page to an empty one, as did Betty.

The Class went on silently, With Cheryl distracting herself from her painful thoughts by focusing on her school work and to the lesson and the teacher

With every letter and number and shape she wrote with her black ink fountain pen, Memories of the pain that came with talking to Jason was nulled over and disappeared-- locked into the back of her mind as numbers, equations and questions occupied her mind instead, She found School work… pleasurable, not because it was easy, but because it was hard, because it took her mind off the pain she lived with.  **Every. Single. Damn. Day**

  
  


While Betty mulled over her indecent thoughts about Cheryl Blossom and basically questioning a lot of things

But like Cheryl Blossom herself, those thoughts soon disappeared as she focused on her schoolwork. Every once and then she finds her eyes trailing to Cheryl who was so focused and memories of Her actual classes with Cheryl herself. She always was very quiet, Taking notes, but no one actually paid attention to her, not Betty. Not like right now.

The Students returned home

The Three Most likely had a Peaceful and Safe return to their homes but…

Betty was returning to a home without Privacy, where all details of her life were controlled, where she couldn't really make a choice for herself.

And Cheryl?

Cheryl was returning to a Neglectful and Abusive Both Emotionally and Physically Home where her one Escape now makes her suffer as well. 

Oh well, Blossoms were just  _ Made _ for Tragedy. It was nothing new

She arrived home, she gripped the handle and pushed the door open. One foot out and barely standing-- she saw Jason and she entered her car again. She just drove off. 

Ok, so she just wasn't mentally ready then. She would be by tomorrow though, right? Yeah, she would.

She found herself driving towards Pop

She took a seat at a booth and puzzled over a question

Cheryl had the solutions to all the equations the teachers threw at her, she had advice for the pressing matters her friends and classmates confided in her, she was the girl with the answers to all the questions-- as long as she was in the mood to answer them, of course. All the Questions

Except for the question of when exactly she’d started to despise Love or when she actually accepted that she could never achieve it. 

She leaned over and took out her notebook. She opened the back of it and wrote possible dates

September 23rd, She heard Josie talk about Love and Crushes and she felt left out… Like Josie was talking about fiction, not real life. Cheryl didn't believe a single word

August 14, She was listening to an Audio Book, it started to describe all the effects of love. The Quickened heartbeats, the Butterflies, the better moods and she realized. What Quickened heartbeats? Was that physically possible? What Butterflies? Again, was that even physically Possible? Better Moods? That might just be Fiction. Then a few hours later, she saw a couple. They were so sickenly sweet and it was hard to ever remember if Cheryl ever reached a happiness worthy of that 'blissful and idiotically ignorant of Reality' smile. Cheryl felt a pang of pain and she stormed out of that room, phone left in the room

November 19th, She passed by Newlyweds and their eyes seemed to ignore anyone that wasn't their loved one. Like they were all alone in their own blissfully heavenly world, Cheryl remembered feeling like telling them to F*ck off-- and she did. Very loudly

June 12th, Daniel took a beating protecting his crush, Shakira, even though Shakira didn't even remember

She listed for hours and hours and sundown came. She closed the pages and placed her notebook in her bag then drove back home.

Jason wanted to talk but she simply said that she was just too tired at the moment and Jason let her sleep-- that made Cheryl guilty, that Jason would hold back all his stories for her to sleep but she really was tired.

Whatever, Future Cheryl can deal with Tomorrow. Present Cheryl was going on a much needed date with her bed and nothing was going to stop her from doing so…

Blissful sleep came soon after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment if ya can, sucker for validation


	5. Really, could she ever be 'Happy'...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossoms were made for crazy decisions. This could be considered a crazy decision. 
> 
> So why the hell not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, FINALLY!! FINISHING THAT CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I apologize for the long wait, but I hit a dead end. I went for a positive end to the chapter but then I had no jdea how to start the romance and it took me a while to finally gather my ideas and change it up.
> 
> See ya, soon!
> 
> Riverdaler, XOXO

Someday, Cheryl would find a way. To both be selfless for her Brother and Ignore the pain. Jason would do it for her, so she could and certainly would learn how to do it for him as well, it's what she should have done 3 weeks ago before Jason started being sad and suspecting that Cheryl avoided him, which was just  **PREPOSTEROUS** , though she was. The thought  _ was _ and is Preposterous, never mind the fact that it was/still is correct. Sadly

Cheryl spent her free time studying, getting away from Jason and catching up with… Whatever she was behind on, or maybe study ahead on a few subjects.

Books were sprawled open on her desk which was next to her bed, Her Backpack (Bookbag) was open and laid on her bed. Her Pencil Case by the top corner of her desk a small box full of markers and led by the the opposite corner. 

Currently, she was working on the first two subjects she had pulled out from her bag randomly, Geometry and Geography

Her Geometry book was open and leaned on her wall next to her Geography Book 

Papers stayed in her trash bin, all crumbled up teared as she tried to  _ Perfect  _ Her Drawing which was needed for the Geometry Project, which was given before the end of School. She normally would've left it until going back to school which was still 12 weeks away but she needed a distraction for a bit before she confronted Jason.

She'd already had 4 hours leaned over a desk, trying to perfect it and it was… Impossible, to say the least. She couldn't quite satisfy herself. The smallest mistakes irritated her beyond possibility. It infuriated her. The smallest left mark from an eraser made her want to rip the page out. She'd wasted a lot of paper but she couldn't even think about that, not in her current mindset. Perfect. She had to be perfect, if she was going to be loveless, she was going to need a safety net for the pain and that just so happened to be Her Ego. So her ego would be protected if, despite all flaws, she could be viewed as perfect-- Perfect in Academics, Perfect in the Social Hierarchy, that she already was, Perfect in Status, Fame, Wealth, Check to all of them. Perfect in Family, She knew how to pretend-- Check. 

Perfect in Feelings? Who cared about those. Feelings made her vulnerable and vulnerability was… imperfect. 

Being Imperfect in the Blossom family was like being an Ugly Duck in a family of Elegant, Royal (Twisted) Beautiful Swans.

* * *

Betty sat on her bed, Work sprawled around her bed. Most finished but her English Essay wasn't. She wasn't quite sure what her luck was to get stuck with the worst teachers and with Cheryl in all of them. 

She came to terms with it though, as it was most likely that Cheryl was just there for fun and once she got bored… Betty wouldn't quite have to deal with her anymore. 

Betty finished her homework quickly and she was actually a bit bored. She opened her bedroom window quietly and ripped out a blank page of paper and threw it at Archie's window. Hoping the wind would cooperate, It didn't.

It flung forwards then went sideways, and spiraled and did tricks then eventually fell downwards, and she heard a faint  _ "Hey!" _ Down there. Indicating that she hit someone.

"Sorry" she grimaced.

By the commotion. Archie lifted his window. "Hey, What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, Nothing. I was just, uhm, wondering if you wanted to go and get a Milkshake at Pop's" Betty said. Lying through her teeth, honestly, she wasn't quite sure why she bothered Archie but whatever, A Milkshake might just help her clear her mind, she definitely needed it. 

Unsurprisingly, Archie agreed. Betty sighed and decided to get ready for the surprise trip she pulled herself into. She put on a Pink Button up Blouse and blue Denim Jeans. Tying her loose hair into a neat ponytail. She grabbed her wallet and stuffed it inside her pocket and rushed downstairs. She put on her shoes and ran out the door to meet up with Archie. 

By habit, she raised her hand to wave then saw that Archie had yet to pop out his door. She searched for her phone in her jean pockets, realizing she had left it upstairs. She ran in and back up. Snatching her phone off the desk and back down. Finally, there was Archie.

Archie raised his hand and waved at her. "Hey" He greeted. Betty thought it dull, Normal. She still waved back. She found it necessary to do so

Side by side, Betty and Archie walked off the way to Pop's. It was a long walk but neither of them minded as each other's company fended the silence away. 

"Cheryl was in my summer cram school" Betty suddenly said, moving onto another topic from Archie's Varsity Problems. 

"..." Archie stayed sileng and Betty thought  _ 'maybe the topic isn't that interesti-' _

"What?! How could you not lead with that?" Archie asked, clearly interested.

_ 'Never mind' _

Betty smiled "Well, I don't know -- How would I casually lead a conversation with the fact that The Twin Sister of the Blossom House is in the same class as me?"

"True" Archie held his chin in thought "But why are you speaking like that?"

Betty turned to him, an expression of confusion lay on her face, which quickly changed to one of realization as she came to the conclusion of what Archie was asking. "I was watching some medieval show. I must have caught on the pattern of speech."

Archie lowered his head as she tilted it down to step carefully over a gross moss decorated fallen branch. As of now, he marked this as one of the grossest things he had seen in his life, with it's undoubtedly horrifyingly soft and gross feeling and the bugs that gathered around it, the chewed up petals and whatever else. He did not dare pay closer attention. 

Betty lifted her gaze and smiled widely, as the familiar shine of her - their - favourite diner. She turned to propose a race to Archie but he had already started running. Betty smiled, then ran after him as quickly as she could.

"Archie, wait for me" Betty called after him. The sight, the feeling that he was this close to him. Exhilarated her, most because of her crush with him. She had a type, redheads.

Ed Sheeran, Archie Andrews, Jason Blossom, Oz from ' _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer' _ , Ron Weasley from 'HarryPotter', Ginny Weasley, Willow from  _ 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' _ (Yes, she went through a phase of liking girls), Archie Andrews, Jason Blossom, and back to Archie Andrews. 

The bell rings as Archie push opens the door and Betty follows. Pop greets them with a smile and Betty feels inclined to return his grin. So she does, and she's quite happy to do so.

They look around and see their usual spt free and clear, Betty greets Pops verbally and Archie had already rushed to take his usual seat. Betty let a giggle pass her lips and sits across of him. 

They talk more about their interrupted conversation of Cheryl.

"Why would Cheryl be in a cram-"

"I don't really know"

"So, why are you? In cram school, Y'know"

"I do have to stay on top. Number one in my studies, you know my mom. She cares but she can be a bit…"

"Yeah" Archie understood well

"What are you gonna be doing for your summer?" Betty asked.

Archie opened his mouth to speak, interrupted by Pop before he could get a Vowel out though

Pops arrived at their table and Betty smiled. "Yeah, Hi. Could I have…"

Just a Normal Day for Betty and Archie. Very, very normal

* * *

_ Meanwhile _ , with  **Cheryl Blossom**

The moment the Blossom Girl let her mind relax, it went straight to the thought of the Article referring to her as a Menace.

She was  _ Not _ a Menace but she couldn't help but feel as if she was because the only one that comforted her back then was JJ and now, she couldn't even be a good sister to him.

_ 'No. No more distractions'  _ Cheryl thought to herself, a new resolve made.She pushed herself up from her seat, her eyes scanned her piece of art and noticed a slightly wavy line on her drawing. She sat back down and tried to erase it well, her arm moved back and forth quickly and she was so focused on it that she didn't notice the way she began to rip the paper in half. Cheryl noticed after a few and groaned. Crumpling up her paper into a ball and tossing it backwards, she quickly noticed the muffled sound of paper against Paper.

Her gaze first went to the many crumpled up paper behind her inside and outside the trash in. She never was that great at shooting any type of ball into a bin or a basket (Yet she had great aim with her bow, confusing-- yes)

Then her gaze went to the ground where notebooks and books and journals were thrown down, since Cheryl cleared her desk forcefully and didn't put them in her empty drawer as usual.

_ Now _ , Cheryl knew that this was slowly becoming a problem. She always liked to be tidy and neat. 'Blossom Twin' style of Tidy and neat. her room could be easily presented and would look clean but also messy enough as to not feel suffocated and normal, not like The Coopers. She placed her hands on her face and groaned into it, muffling herself, her red hair flowing past the chair behind her. "Uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh" She let her hands fall to her sides "This sucks" she muttered, leaning back towards the desk.

She heard her brother when he stepped on one of her crumpled up, meant to be in the overfilled trashbin containing only Paper

She dropped her pen and turned around quickly. "Oh, JJ" She stated, in a calm tone, in the midst of her current high stress, she was all that much better at pretending to be alright. Blossoms were hardwired to be well under pressure as they were hardwired to be messed up.

"Yeah, Hi... What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" She dismissed, internal conflict starting inside her head. "Just a little bit irritated. That writer of that Anonymous Riverdaler Article just really got to my skin"

"You know they're not telling the truth, right? Cheryl-- You're sensational" Jason stated with a soft smile. 

Cheryl smiled. Knowing that, with all the lying and pretending that she did on a daily basis, She'd be good enough to lie to Jason himself and the thought was both a relief and painful. 

Cheryl felt pity for Jason, Pity that he had to have such a horrid sister, that instead of a nice quiet normal life where Polly and Him would be forever together with no problems or hurdles, and a great family. He got a clingy lying sister, a Cruel Mother and Oh, She couldn't even start about their father. 

Jason got a life where the worst he could expect from them was the day thatShee may commit suicide because of all the pain or she may just be  killed .

Jason would cross off the latter option off of the list of worst things they can do if he  _ could _ but that was just it, With his twisted life, (which Cheryl blamed herself for) He couldn't cross it off of his mental list of the worst things that they could do

"Why the mess?"

Cheryl was far too tired for a lie, too tired and she wwanted to go to sleep or just focus on her project

"I'm sorry, JJ" She smiled weakly "But could I simply just choose to tell you when I'm ready?" She asked

Jason's facial expression softened, not that it was tense before. "Of course, I'm not trying to force you. Just know I'll always be here for you" He says

' _ Lie. He's a liar. You know he is, No one will ever stay by your side _ ' Whispered the small voice in her head that kept her down, She'd have believed it just then had it not been for Jason's warm smile and his arms outstretched to give her a hug. All worries and small voices making her doubt all she knew. Gone.

She smiled, gladly and happily, a smile that No one at school (Except for maybe, Josie-- and Jason, of course) had yet to see. That was one thing she was certain of. Through hell and heaven, Jason would definitely be there.

That's what made everything that much worse. Cheryl didn't just feel selfish for not sucking it up and listening to him, She  _ knew _ she was Selfish. She should have turned it around then, should have decided to tell him, let him fix her problems, Should have… Something, Anything. Made it better? Something like that? Give herself peace? 

Instead though, she just waved Jason goodbye and watched him leave. The voice in her head now fogging up her mind

_ 'You did good. If you had told, You would have been more selfish. I mean, come on'  _ Cheryl turned towards her project with this fake small smile that virtually held no difference to her usual smile  _ 'Oh, Brother-- I can't be bothered to listen to you about that other joy in your life because I'm selfish and I don't like hearing about what I can't have. Can you please fix me?'  _ Cheryl let her smile drop to a frown  _ 'That's terrible. You did well not telling him' _

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day, Cheryl had been worse. She wouldn't show it, though. She wore her usual mischievous smirk, smile-- Hybrid (Smirle?) And she had that pep in her step. She somehow got better at tuning Jason out when he ranted about Polly and how in love with her he was and how he wanted his next date to be like. She simply smiled and nodded.

And somehow, overnight, she became so much better at lying, she figured that out as she found herself speaking without her control, spewing lies-- giving a few replies and suggestions on the date part. Jason seemed happy. Cheryl was not

Cheryl remembered the article.

_ 'You know that the article is true. People don't just lie when they have Anonymity' _

Chery let herself believe that little twisted voice. She smiled and hugged Jason cheerfully then went on to practice, passing him, her eyes turned sharp, fiery and her smile to a HBIC Smirk.

The Chaos in her mind. It was growing **,** And she just accepted it, went with it… 

_ 'Why not? Blossoms make tons of crazy choices.' _

Cheryl grinned. Though a small question bugged her in the back of her mind.

Really, could she ever be 'Happy'? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yes, me again.
> 
> I wanted to add a different Point of View to make up for the Negativity of Cheryl. Should I do it more? Two Scenes and Two POV's from our main characters? Yes or no?
> 
> Please Leave a Kudos and Comment if ya can, sucker for validation here.
> 
> \- Riverdaler, XOXO


	6. Less of A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is trying her best to be a good sister for Jason but she's finding that there actually is a limit to how much she can push herself into doing so before passive-aggressive insults starts to come out by instinct as her defense mechanism acts up. Jason's smarter than I've portrayed him to be. Cheryl's gonna tutor someone (I'm pretty sure this isn't what the commenter meant but I've never watched One Tree Hill so, yeah) but she doesn't know who it is.
> 
> Is that technically a spoiler? I don't know but I'm sorry anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I was so in the mood for some angst and My wifi was glitching so i couldn't full blown spend time searching for it, so I decided; why not write it? Anyways, I'm in a Oncer state of mind right now, so i'm currently stanning Zelena, and therefore the angst will be envy related/motivated because yes, Zelena. So while this is the update you guys wanted, you guys probably don't deserve the angst and I apologize

Hey, what are you doing all the way over here alone?” it was Chuck's chuckling voice that sounded behind her, but she knew, Jason was there too.

Yeah, the person who started the painful fire he started inside her. 

Holding a sigh inside her. She turned around with a smile, excuses at the tip of her tongue ready to fire at the two so she could escape quickly. She could handle a 3 hour rant in their Bedrooms, because there was something to focus on, it was familiar and she could lay down. But what she couldn't handle, or more better phrased, didn't want to handle most of the time is a half hour after Lunch cause she was getting exhausted by then, working her ass off for her persona and Keeping her Vixens fit and telling them not to be lazy.

Jason was so in love. Cheryl couldn't find enough energy to be nice to Polly some of the time. Especially when the sight of her, Made Cheryl narrow her eyes and 5 seconds later. _Boom_. There's her Brother. She was still happy for him (Kind of) but For God's Sake.

Jason was a Blossom. He had Pride and a Status to uphold. Grades to focus on. But all that it seemed like was happening was Polly training him, like he was but a loyal puppy. Waiting for her beck and call. Cheryl wanted to rip out her beautiful red locks whenever Jason would act like a fool in public

_And speaking of._

The two of them had their Varsity jackets in hand, and while Cheryl was right, Jason was indeed present. So was Polly. She tried not to make a sour face at the sight of the 'Perfect Cooper'

The Three were on the way to their usual spot at the field before spotting Chery all by her lonesome.

Rare, Certainly. Josie had Practice with her Pussy Cats

Cheryl came prepared, holding up her 'Romeo and Juliet' Book to them, As she took a bite of her Sandwich then placed it down and kept Typing on her phone with her now free hand. Sitting at the stands may not have been that great of an idea. She should've thought this through a little bit more. Despite it being the perfect Study Spot. What with the great connection to Wifi, and the cool breeze and calming sight. The Sunset that came to remind Cheryl she had been studying for far too long or she should return to her house. 

“Just trying to get some a few words in, thought I’d focus better by myself.” Cheryl Excused. Turning around to them and crossing her legs and arms as if to intimidate Polly and Chuck (and as usual, it worked but not as strongly compared to most students as they were just about in the same level of 'The Social Patriarchy')

Her eyes trailed over to Chuck and she opened her mouth to say something, but Cheryl would never know what it was, for JJ slipped his arm around Polly's waist and distracted her. Polly smiled at him like he was the most dazzling sight in the world. With his usual Lovesick Eyes that almost brought a smile to her red lips if it hadn't been for the reason.

 _'Stop it'_ Cheryl thought as she saw That Jason actually left his Friends/Fellow Bulldogs just to pick up Polly and to be by Polly's side.

What the hell did he think he was? A Dog following around his master? No. He was a Blossom. Blossom's weren't Animals. They were Royalty. Meant to hold their heads high and look down on peasants.

The expression on Jason's face made him seem like he was about to give an uncharacteristic giggle, but he- _Thankfully-_ stopped himself before any sound of embarrassing merriment, could be uttered.

 _'Poise. Regality. Composure_ ' Cheryl reminded herself

 _Poise;_ Cheryl straightened her back and stood straight, head high and looking like the Head Bitch that she was. Like Cheryl, Like herself. As a Blossom should

 _Regality;_ Head held high like a Queen and Eyes Intimidatingly Smart and Ready for anything, like a King. Like a Blossom

 _Composure;_ Hands Gripped Under view, Controlling herself, Limiting Herself and suppressing Negative Emotions easy to cause Vulnerability like Sadness or Jealousy or...

“Hi Polly,” Betty waved and grinned, testing what was an impressive display of just how poised and composed she could remain.

(... Or Fury, Rage, Anger)

Cheryl clenched her fists till she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that it had turned white… Or… did it? She didn't really see a big difference sometimes. She and Jason were scarily pale. Like a Ghost

She held it together until the three agreed to leave her creative genius alone to work, and Betty was only passing. then let the mask shatter with a sigh as soon as their backs were turned and they got far enough away. She sighed, slumping forwards just a little bit. Great, she was in a bad mood now.

She dwelled on her thoughts. Bad idea

* * *

Cheryl was smart, but that didn’t make Jason an idiot.

All it took was the two times (A week ago when Cheryl was doing her project and today) for Cheryl concerned suspicion to begin to settle in on Jason, concern as to why Cheryl appeared to be so much more tired and broken down every day.

Cheryl knew she was still riding on the benefit of the doubt (If Jason could get his thoughts away from _'Polly'_ long enough to notice her), and that one more time would lead to a confrontation between her and him. 

She needed better, more viable excuses. And lo and behold, School truly was a magical place, for at the end of day, She travelled the halls on her way to the exit and found it like a bright light and a hallelujah chorus had lit the way to it for her: Tutoring, and in her best subject, nonetheless. Literary English, Algebra and Geography.

A flyer taped to the wall, pleasant cursive script spelling out. The number of the student in need of tutoring. She placed the piece of paper into her contacts. Not even bothering to check the name of tbe student. She paused, if this was going to be effective, an actual escape then…

She grabbed the flyer ad and tore it down from the board, ripping it to pieces then standing by the trash, taking a lighter from her pocket (it was for a project, she would never consider anything that could ruin her body) and lighting it on fire, dropping it into the trash can, then putting it out with the contents of her water bottle. 

Extreme, but Cheryl needed to be as sure as one person can be. 

Not 100% sure.

Cheryl was smart enough to know that nobody could ever ever be 100% sure on anything...

Unless they were some naive optimistic fool

* * *

She didn’t have to fake anything when she got to Jason's room, to try and lessen his suspicion by a little bit if anything. Finding Jason had also only just arrived home and was dumping the contents of his school bag onto the bed. 

"What are you doing, dear JJ?" She asked, raising her brow. Jason turned to her.

"Oh, hi. Cheryl, Have you seen my copy of that Jane Austen book we were supposed to finish over the summer?"

Cheryl paused, approaching him. Walking past him. He halted his frantic search that, frankly, was annoyingly messy and irritating Cheryl, especially due to the fact that he was getting Led dust on his bed, God, Polly ruined Jason.

Jason watched her with intent. His eyes glued to her figure as she crouched down, opened the drawer on the side of his bed, that his lamp stood upon on. Grabbed the book with ease and raised it.

"Oh" he said

"Yeah" Cheryl sent him a mocking smile. Rolling her eyes. "Brother, what happened to you? You used to have the better memory out of the two of us." She approached him "And you're spreading led dust over your blanket. Ugh" Cheryl dusted it off with her hand, gently, not wanting to break her nails.

Jason chuckled sheepishly. "Polly and I…"

 _'Polly, of course'_ Cheryl thought and it was partially clear that Cheryl thought that to Jason because of her expression

"We decided we'd read it to each other and do the project together. So we can spend more time with each other"

_‘As if you already don’t’_

Cheryl clenched her jaw subtly, still wearing a pleasant smile. "I see" she hummed. "Well, I have to go. As someone who's schedule definitely isn't as clear as yours." Cheryl mentally grimaced at the subtle passive-aggressive insult "I have to go study" She walked away.

Jason frowned, confusion clouding his mind before it cleared off to realization. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

Cheryl let out a chuckle.

“I’M NOT LAZY!”

“Uhuh” Cheryl said in a mocking manner as she closed the door. She heard Jason huff and then laugh.

_They would be fine. They would be fine_

Cheryl told herself that maybe if she forced herself to believe it. It would happen

 _They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine. They would be fine._ **_They would be fine_ **

Hours after, Cheryl laid in bed. Staring at the number. She flipped over and grabbed her phone. Placing the number, she sent a text

**Me: Saw the flyer, need a tutor?**

**Unknown Number: Yeah, I didn’t think anybody would see it. There was a lot of flyers up on the board**

Great, Tutoree was a rambler.

**Me: Okay… so, Algebra, English and Geography?**

**Unknown Number: And History**

Cheryl vaguely remembered a fourth subject she had ignored.

**Me: And History.**

**Me: When are you free to meet up?**

**Me: I wanna test you**

**Unknown Number: I can meet at 5 PM**

**Me: Works with me**

**Unknown Number: :)**

Cheryl rolled her eyes. Would this really be better?

Well, it had to be-- or else she was being horrible to her brother for nothing, and that would make her more of a monster than she already was.

She took a breath, spinning around, she connected her phone to the charger and tossed it aside, then laid flat out on her wide bed. Her head was tossed back, her hair cascading like a red waterfall.

Sighing more heavily than she had to, in an effort to express herself, she glanced at her door, making sure it was closed; it was. It is.

Soon, she found that her eyes had gotten heavy, so she settled for a better position and slept soundly…

For a few minutes, then the nightmare came, bringing up feelings that she had hidden so well.

* * *

_Tonight, she was 9 years old, it was Jason’s birthday party (They didn’t celebrate hers) and she was listening to their parents sing Happy Birthday to Jason while she was stuck behind a camera, literally watching through a screen, filming it instead of being in it._

_Her father screamed at her when they watched it and saw that her hair had blocked Jason for a second. Jason, the favourite child. Jason, the golden genius. Jason, who got to celebrate his birthday. Jason, who was in another room instead of being screamed at and given bruises because of tight grips. Jason, who had never been slapped by their father or mother._

_Jason, who was opening his gifts right now. Cheryl could see past her parents, she saw Jason rush to the wrapped gifts by the TV, watched him rip the wrapping paper and get all these good gifts._

_She didn’t get it. She had been a good child all her life, done what her parents told her. She learned cooking and cooked for them, she was the top of her class and helped Jason study, she was popular, and always stood behind Jason she was pretty (The boys in the class had told her) and she learned how to put on makeup early so she could be prettier and not ‘shame’ Jason, she learned sewing and fixed his clothes._

_But everything always came down to Jason, who didn’t even try._

**_HE DIDN’T EVEN TRY_ **

_Cheryl did everything. EVERYTHING, to get her parents to look her way, but they always ended up looking past her to Jason._

_Jason this. Jason that. Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason._

_**JASON** ALWAYS CAME FIRST! _

_He got everything she wanted, and he never even had to try! He just had to smile and ask._

_EVERYTHING SHE WANTED, her Father’s love, her Mother’s care, gifts and birthdays and recognition and praise._

_Why couldn’t she be first? She was just as good. She was better than Jason. Jason was lazy, and, and sleazy and UNAPPRECIATIVE of everything he got, everything he took._

_She hated him as her tears stung her eyes. He got everything she ever wanted, he didn’t even have to try, and he never even realized how good he had it!_

_He was spoiled and overrated and he was **Jason**_

_He was preferred, and athletic-- and A Genius that Cheryl could not, quote unquote, “Match up to even if she studied for the rest of her life”_

_Is that why he was better? Because he was a product of talent and she was nothing but hard work._

_She did everything, only to end up in second place, and he did nothing to end up in first._

_She wasn’t enough._

_That was the day she first realized that fact, when she was just turned 9, and her brother was having his birthday._

_She would never be enough._

_And soon, Jason would realize that too. He would stop smiling at her too, take back his friendship too._

_Soon, Jason would hate her too._

_And it would be all her fault because she wasn’t born good enough, she was born second._

_Jason would hate her too._

* * *

Cheryl woke with a scream, her chest heaving and tears running down her cheeks like it did her 9 year old self.

The very idea of Jason hating her was enough to break her, she didn’t care that her parents yelled at her in that dream, that was normal, but Jason… She couldn’t take it if he ever stopped smiling at her like she was something. Something worthy, Something with value.

Perhaps if she was born first, if she was older by seconds… would she have been better? Better than this? To result in becoming a heartless cruel monster who needed to tutor a complete stranger just to feel good enough, distracted enough to listen to Jason be _happy?_ Would those few seconds have made her a better person?

Less of a Monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you can and a kudos maybe? If you already have then THANK YOU! You are valuable and all of you are special. Thank you for taking a chance on this and waiting for this update. I'm very moody with updates, I know. I apologize for that
> 
> -Riverdaler, XOXO. See you :)  
> P.S: YOU MADE IT OUT OF 2020!! YAY!! Happy Belated New years and I hope 2021 is better, even if for a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment if ya can, sucker for validation


End file.
